Mind your Magic, Guard your Heart
by doctormerlinholmes
Summary: After the death of Kind Arthur, Merlin travels across the kingdoms, going anywhere but back to Camelot, a place with too many memories. But when the past comes knocking on Merlin's door again, he has to go back to the place he once called home. With a newly found danger, Merlin has to confront something he hasn't in a long time: love.
1. Queen's Call

**This story takes place about 7 months after Arthur's death. Guinevere is queen, of course, and Merlin has left Camelot, mainly grieving. I OWN NOTHING except for Piper and a few more minor characters. Piper is all mine! Remember that Gwaine died and was Percival's best mate. It'll make more sense as to why she asks about him.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Piper threw the rest of her rather pathetic wardrobe into the cupboard. She had told herself that she was going to fold her clothes properly that last time she washed them all, but of course that was boring and time-consuming. After she shut the doors of the cupboard quickly to prevent them all piling out, she walked into her small kitchen, petting Samson on the head as she went.

She poured herself a glass of water before ripping off a piece of bread to eat. Samson's black tail thumped against the floor as he watched her eat.

"Oh, fine, you useless dog," she said and gave him the rest of her slice. He gulfed it down happily and she chuckled. "You daft dog," she said, scratching him behind the ear. Suddenly, he looked towards the front door and barked, running towards it and putting his front paws against it. Someone knocked.

"Piper? It's Leon!" said a voice from the other side.

Piper walked towards the door. "Back, Samson. Back!" Samson barked again but backed behind her as she opened the door.

"Come in." She said to the knight, blocking Samson behind her leg so he couldn't get out the door.

Leon entered Piper's modest home and stood in the kitchen as she shut the door. Samson now sat beside him, tongue lolling out as Leon patted his head.

"He's a good dog," he said lightly.

"Please. He's probably the worst dog in Camelot." They both laughed. There was a silence before Piper spoke up. "What brings you here so early? Barely even gotten to eat yet."

"Right. The Queen asked for you."

"Guinevere? Why?"

Leon shrugged. "She just said it was important and that you should come right away."

"Is she ill?" asked Piper, worry starting to seep in.

"You really think that if she were ill, I would have wasted time talking about Samson?"

"Right, right. Sorry. All right. I'm bringing my bag anyway. You can let yourself out if that's all, I presume?"

"Yes."

As he was about to leave, Piper stopped him. "Sir Leon?"

"Yes, Piper?"

"You wouldn't happen to know how Percival's doing?"

Leon sighed. "He's coping." This time it was Piper's turn to sigh.

"Alright, well, just tell him I'm here for him if he needs to talk or . . ." she trailed off.

"I will, my lady." And with that he left.

Piper grabbed her bag of potions and anything else she might need in case Guinevere actually _was _ill. She took another bite of bread before throwing another chunk to Samson, and then, she was out the door, tying up her hair on the way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Piper walked briskly to the Queen's chambers, nodding hello to a few servants and the occasional knight. As she approached the door to Gwen's chambers, a knight by the name of Sir Garrich smiled at her.

"Good Morning, Lady Piper."

"Morning, Garrich. How's Milly?"

"Better! Gaius fixed her right up and Betsy's not having to stay up all night tending to her."

"That's great."

"Aye, Miss. As soon as Sir Edmund gets here, I'm off to home, anyway. I'll tell Betsy you asked about little Milly."

"Oh, well, she's a friend, your wife."

With that, Garrich let Piper through to the Queen's chambers.

The room was rather dim, with only two candles lit and the curtains still drawn. For a moment, Piper wondered if the queen were actually still asleep.

"Guinevere? It's Piper. Leon said you sent for me?"

"I'm here," came a voice.

Queen Guinevere was sitting behind the desk, writing on a piece of parchment. Piper stood in front of her.

"You're up early. Are you feeling sick again in the mornings? Do you need some medic—"

"I'm fine, Piper, really." Guinevere set the quill down and looked up at the girl. "But there is something I need you to do for me." Guinevere stood up.

Guinevere was still wearing her nightgown, but the thing that stood out the most was her bulging, round torso.

"Anything, my lady."

Guinevere gasped and her hands flew to her stomach.

"My lady?!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. She's just getting comfortable."

"You must take it easy, Guinevere. You are in your last few weeks of pregnancy."

"Please. You don't expect to lay in bed for a month, do you?"

"Of course not. You would get too bored." They both smiled.

"What is it you require, Gwen?"

"I need you to find someone."

"I don't understand. Whom do you need?"

"He's said to be rumored around the village of Rumantan, but I'd check with Gaius first, to see if he knows anything more specific."

"I'm sorry, but who am I exactly supposed to be looking for?"

"His name," Guinevere said, "is Merlin."

***AAAAANDDD that conclude chapter one, ladies and gents! You may now exit the theater to your right and remember to throw away any garbage on your way out.**

** So yeah, Guinevere is pregnant3. Isn't that adorable? You find out more about how Piper became Guinevere's midwife person later and just about Piper in general.***


	2. Find Who?

**LALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm back! Huzzah! So, I've been thinking just about the idea of Guinevere being pregnant and finding out after Arthur dies, and I just get so sad and happy and the same time my feels are on over drive. AH. Anyway, here's chapter two of the fanfiction of feels. Not really. But here ya go.**

"His name," Guinevere said, "is Merlin."

Piper stared. "M-Merlin? Like, _Merlin_ Merlin?"

"Yes, Merlin- Merlin, Piper. Who else?"

"Merlin, like, warlock-servant-and-friend-of-King-Arthur-Merlin?" 

"Yes, Piper. I need you to find him."

"Wh-Why?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just need him."

Piper paced around the room. Suddenly she stopped. "Why do you need _me_ to go look for him? Wouldn't a knight be better suited?"

"He's been running from Camelot since Arthur passed. I don't think he'll take kindly to an old friend. Plus, I think he would listen to you more."

Piper gaped. "Why? Because of my magic?" Guinevere just nodded. "Oh, please. My magic is nothing. This is bloody _Emrys_ we're talking about!" Guinevere folded her arms. "Sorry for the boldness, my lady, but I'm better suited here than meandering around the countryside looking for someone who doesn't want to be found."

"I will be fine, Piper. Gaius says I'm perfectly healthy."

Piper exhaled rather harshly. "Because of me! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be standing there!" She had taken to pacing around the room again, her agitation growing. "How the hell do you expect me to find him, anyway? If he doesn't want to be found, it's going to take a lot more than me to discover him."

"Once again, you underestimate yourself! If it takes you a week to find him, I'd be surprised. I bet it won't take you more than four days!"

Piper sighed. The next time she spoke, her voice was softer. "What if he doesn't want to come back with me?"

Guinevere smiled softly. "He will, for me."

Piper shook her head. "I'm only doing this because you're the ruddy Queen, you know that, don't you?"

This time, Gwen's smile was more of a grin. "Oh, I know. It's the only way I get you do half of your duties."

Piper smiled and sighed.

"I'll set off in the morning. Right now, however, you need to get dressed."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Guinevere only made Piper work until noon before she released her from her duties. Piper went to Gaius's chambers after dropping by home and checking on Samson. As she approached the door to the Court Physician's home, it opened.

"And don't give me a reason to have to bandage you up again, boy."

A young boy of maybe 6 or 7 bounded past Piper with an, "pardon me" and a grin.

"Ah, Piper! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!"

Piper came into the familiar quarters of the physician and Gaius closed the door behind her.

"Just tending to that youngest Smith boy again. Always getting into things, that boy." Gaius shook his head with a soft smile. "Now, what is it you need? Guinevere's fine, yes?"

"Oh, sure. The baby's fine, she seems healthy but . . ."

"But?" Gaius said looking up at Piper.

"I'm worried for her," Piper said softly.

"Whatever for? She's not becoming distant again, is she?" Gaius asked, referring to the short time after the death of King Arthur when the queen became depressed before discovering she was pregnant.

"I'm not sure, Gaius." Piper sighed heavily. "She, um, she wants me to find," Piper paused before looking at Gaius square in the face and steadying her voice. "She wants me to find Merlin."

Gaius nearly dropped the small beaker he was holding and gaped open-mouthed at Piper.

"What?"

"I know, I know," Piper put her hands up. "She wants me to find him and bring him back to Camelot."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She just said she needed him." Gaius didn't respond, but instead paced around the room, thinking.

"She asked you to look for him, alone? Without an escort?"

Piper threw her hands up. "I don't know, she thinks he wouldn't take as kindly to one of the knights of something."

"Well, she's probably right," Gaius said. "He's still grieving Arthur's death. The last thing he wants is a reminder of him."

"She thinks he'll listen to me more because of my magic," Piper scoffed.

"Why is that so hard to believe? I know you've never actually met him, but you should know that he's always felt some sort of connection with the Druids and people who study magic."

"I'm not a Druid though. I was born with this."

"_Exactly._ If Merlin doesn't want to come for Guinevere, I believe he would follow you back to Camelot just out of curiosity."

Piper exhaled harshly. "So what, I'm just some freak again?"

"No, no, no, Piper. Merlin will be curious not because you are some freak of nature. Merlin was born with his magic, too. He'll find some sort of connection with you that he never had with the Druids or sorcerers."

"He'll find some sort of connection with me because we're both _freaks_!"

Gaius suddenly slammed his hand down of the wooden table and Piper startled.

"Do not disrespect Merlin. It is only because of him you are allowed to walk free amongst Camelot and be persecuted against. You should show him some respect."

Piper averted Gaius's stern gaze and folded her arms, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Gaius. I am." There was a pause. "Do you have any idea where I might be able to find him."

"He writes to me occasionally," he said, walking over to a small box, pulling a piece of parchment of it.

"This was his latest one. It was written about seven days ago. He told me he was going to visit his mother, Hunith, in Ealador. There's no telling if he's still there, but that's where I would go first."

Piper nodded. "Thank you, Gaius." He didn't respond and she headed towards the door. As she opened it, Gaius spoke up once again.

"Don't be so quick to judge him, Piper. Merlin is probably the only one in all the seven kingdoms who can understand where you've been."

Piper turned to look at the old physician, into his kind eyes. Silently, she closed the wooden door to his quarters and stepped out of the small chambers and into Camelot's autumn breeze.

***SOOOO yeah, it was kinda short, but I thought that was a good place to end it. You found out that Piper was born with magic and you'll see more later as to why her magic is so different from the Druids and Merlin's. *******


	3. Disappointment

**Hello, again, my scrumptious English muffins:) Okay, enough with the flattery, I present to you . . . (dramatic music) . . .CHAPTER THREEEEEEEEE! You may now applause. *OH YEAH! In the last chapter when gaius got a wee bit snappy, he should've have said "NOT persecuted against." I'm sure you got that because you're just a little problem solving consulting detective who's brilliant, but in case you didn't I thought I should clear that up.**

**OH YEAH and when I say, 'beard' I don't mean like Dragoon beard, I mean like the not hanging off your chin, but still all there beard. Just look up "colin morgan with beard" and it's like that except more thick because Merlin is pretty NOT concerned about personal hygiene at this point in his life.**

Piper found herself glad that she hadn't wasted her time hanging up her clothes and she carelessly threw them into a sack. She packed mostly pants, as she found them more comfortable than dress while on horseback. She sat down on the floor, petting Samson until he fell asleep, while trying to decide if she should take him or not.

Since Samson was a pup, he had always been a good traveling companion. He would come when you whistled and wouldn't run off unless for good reason. Then again, she didn't want to attract much attention to herself and Samson was the type of dog that gathered just that.

Piper decided to leave him with the Yaxley's. John Yaxley was a shepherd in a village not far from Camelot and always welcomed Samson. Due to the bit of collie dog in him, he made an excellent herder and played well with the seven Yaxley children. She paid John a bit of money against his wishes, saying she wasn't sure when she would be back.

That evening, she made her dos with Guinevere and a few of her friends, who mainly consisted of knights, and went to bed early, getting up before the sun had even risen.

Groggily, Piper slipped on her boots, having already slept in her clothes to save time, pulled her hair back into a curly ponytail, grabbed her sack of belonging and headed towards the stables to fetch her pony, Bellator. Bellator was an all-black, and rather beautiful, pony that Piper had won in a card game a few years back. Though he was small, he was quick and had the stamina of an Arabian.

"Easy there, boy," Piper cooed softly to the horse as she fed him a bit of hay before saddling him up and riding off into the silent morning.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Piper only stopped once that day, determined to reach Elador before nightfall. She quickly refilled her canteen and let Bellator rest for about a half hour before taking off again. She knew she was approaching the small village when the sounds of life reached her ears. She slowed her horse to an easy trot.

Elador was quaint. The houses and small shops were not big or splendid, and the people were dressed humbly. Most of them she knew were farmers. She couldn't help but thinking it strange that someone like the great bloody Merlin came from a village like this.

Most of the people didn't pay her much mind other than a held gaze as she rode into town. Piper caught the eye of a boy about fifteen, who was chopping wood and rode over to him, dropping down from her horse.

"Excuse me?" She called to him. He brought his axe down once more as a log split in two and then looked up at her. He looked her up and down, before raising his eyebrows.

"You lost?" _So much for blending in._

"No, actually. I was wondering if you know where Hunith might be?" At this the boy started stepping towards her, axe still in hand.

"Why d'you want to know?"

"I don't believe that's any of your concern."

"Well, then I've no idea who she even is."

The boy smirked and Piper narrowed her eyes. Of course having the upmost practice at lying, she thought quickly.

"I'm from Camelot. One of her old friends sent me; the court physician."

"Gaius?" said the boy, his interest peaking.

"So you've heard of him."

"'Course I've heard of him. I'm not that stupid." He paused taking in Piper again before sighing. "She lives over there," he said pointing to a small house, "where the clothesline is."

Piper smiled. "Thank you."

She led Bellator by his halter over to the modest house before hitching him the a rotting post. _Here goes nothing._

_Knock knock knock knock._

"Just a moment," came a muffled voice from inside the house. Footsteps approached the door and a second later it opened.

"Oh! Hello," said a tender-faced woman. "Do you need something, dear?"

"Are you Hunith?" asked Piper hesitantly.

"Yes, yes I am."

"My name is Piper. Can I come in? We need to talk." Hunith looked at Piper cautiously. "I'm friends with Gaius," she added. Even though Hunith seemed confused, she let Piper in at once.

After she told Piper to sit down, she began to talk.

"Is Gaius well?"

"Yes, he's fine, just old. Actually, Gaius wasn't the one that sent me here."

Hunith eyed the girl curiously.

"I was sent by Queen Guinevere. She asked to me to find your son."

Hunith fidgeted with her fingers. "What does she need Merlin for?"

"She wouldn't tell me. Only that she needed him back in Camelot."

"Does she need him or just want him?" Hunith asked.

"You should know that Guinevere is ready to give birth at any moment. She wouldn't have bothered if she didn't need him."

Hunith sighed. "I don't know . . ."

"It's alright, Mum."

Piper startled at the new voice that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The man it came from stood in the doorway to a bedroom. He wore a loose and rather stained grey tunic. His hair was messy and black and he had a beard.

"Merlin . . . "

"No, mum, it's fine," he said, and they exchanged soft smiles. Hunith nodded to them both before saying she was going out.

The man looked at Piper, taking a swig of whatever drink was in his canteen. Piper highly doubted it was water considering he smelt of whiskey. "So what's she 'need' this time?"

Piper gaped at him. "_You're_ Merlin?"

He opened his arms. "The one and only."

"Hah," Piper exhaled. "You're kidding, right? This is some kind of joke."

"What, you were expecting some mighty hero?" He spat at her.

"Pardon me if I was expecting just a bit more than a drunk that lives with his mother."

"I don't live with mum. I'm here for a visit."

"Right. Well, you have fun with that," Piper said, turning towards the door.

"You can't leave," Merlin's voice jeered after her.

"Oh? And why _not_?" Piper said glaring at him.

"Because you have orders."

Piper shook her head, closing her eyes briefly in agitation.

"So what is it this time? She want me back in time for her to name the babe?" He said with a laugh.

Piper grew furious at the jibe at the unborn prince or princess. She strode over until she was a foot in front of Merlin's face, glaring up at him.

"If you think that even for a second I'm some servant of Gwen's that does whatever she says without questioning, then you are sorely mistaken. I am her friend first. I know what's good for her right now. And you, you foul, drunken, poor excuse of a man, are anything but good."

Piper stormed out the door, where a light rain had picked up. She stomped angrily through the mud before untying the harness rope that hitched Bellator.

"Is she in danger?"

Piper jumped at the voice. Merlin stood on the small front porch, both of them getting soaked by the rain.

"Guinevere tells me everything. The fact that she wouldn't tell me why she needed you . . ." Piper trailed off and looked anywhere but at Merlin.

When Piper looked up again, Merlin was staring at her. She had a feeling that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her while she had avoided him. They stared at each other in silence until Merlin spoke up.

"I'll go."

He turned away and walked back into his mother's home, leaving Piper standing in the rain, wondering what had caused him to change so suddenly.

**OKAY! SO! This chapter had a lot of angst, to me at least. Trust me, it hurt my feels to write Merlin **_**not**_** as a cheerful funny talks-too-much boy and as a mad, grieving, man. It did. It hurt. *Winces* But it's necessary to the story. I mean, we didn't expect Merlin to be happy and jolly after Arthur's death, did we? Nope. He's not like that the entire story, btw. Otherwise I wouldn't blame you for not reading further because angsty Merlin is just depressing to read about.**


	4. Questions

**CAUTION THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER SHORT! Which is why I'm posting it on the same day as chapter three. **** Merlin **_**is **_**a lot less angsty and more our Merlin this chapter. You know, that guy that never stops talking.**

The next morning, Merlin and Piper didn't speak a word. Hunith and Merlin shared goodbyes out of earshot from Piper, who was waiting on her pony next to Merlin's horse. A few minutes later, Merlin and Piper were galloping away from Elador.

The kept good pace for about a few hours, silent except for the thumping of the horses' hooves on the dirt path. Gradually though, they slowed to a walk, giving the horses time to refill their stamina while still being able to make some progress. They walked for a while, Piper ahead on Merlin. Suddenly Merlin spoke.

"So, I've got a question," he said lightly.

"Don't we all," Piper said, glancing back him. "Shoot."

"Why did Guinevere send you? I'd figure she send someone other than her lady maid. No offense," he added as an afterthought.

"None taken, except I'm a bit more than her lady maid," Piper said smirking. "She thought you'd listen to me more than you would to anyone else."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Why the hell would she think that?"

"Trust me, I asked her the same thing. I don't know, she has this weird theory that you would listen to me because we both have magic or something."

Merlin laughed. "You know, I could sense your magic." He laughed again. "I could also sense the fact that we were complete opposites."

"We're more in common than you think," Piper mumbled.

"What?"

Piper shook her head. "Nothing."

"Whatever," Merlin shrugged. After a few beats of silence he spoke up again. "So, are you a Druid?"

"No, I'm not a Druid."

"Well, you are just the most chatty person I've ever met in my entire life," Merlin said and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Sorry if my mind's a bit preoccupied. You know, just a few things going on," she snapped back.

Merlin couldn't help but smile. "So, how'd you become Gwen's servant anyway?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Piper asked, looking back at Merlin to see him grin. She rolled her eyes.

"We used to have common friend," Piper answered.

Merlin eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

"You knew him. Gwen said you were close friends with him."

"_Who?_" Merlin asked again.

Piper exhaled, clearing her throat. "His name was Gwaine."

"Gwaine?" Merlin said softly. "You knew Gwaine?"

Piper smiled sadly. "Oh yeah," she paused. "I'm his twin."


	5. Delievery

**OKAY! So, Gwaine briefly mentioned in Season 4, A Herald of the New Age that he had a sister. However his words were " . . . my sister is an evil, old toad . . . " and that's all he said. Merlin never knew he had any other family, so yeah. It never said any more about this toad of a sister, so I invented Piper**

Merlin stared at her.

"Do you think we should take off again? I really don't want to have to make camp." Piper said lightly, obviously trying to change the subject. When Merlin remained silent, she glanced back at him to see him wide-eyed and open-mouthed, staring at her.

"Yeaaah. I think we should." She said and kicked into Bellator's sides. She took off but was stopped as Merlin caught up to her and blocked off her path, causing Bellator to have to nearly skid to a stop and whiny.

""What the hell are you doing?!" Piper yelled, trying to get her pony to calm down.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that and then go back to stupid small talk!"

"I thought we were having a nice conversation!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're Gwaine's twin sister?!"

"You know the Druids really over did your intelligence," Piper said, hopping off the black horse. She stroked his muzzle, trying to get him calm again. "They practically worshipped you, you know? Look at you! Scaring ponies half to death!"

Merlin ran his hands through his hair and then down his face, frustrated, agitated, and confused at the same time.

"Would you forget about the horse?! How come Gwaine never mentioned you?"

At this Piper looked at Merlin, scowling. "He never mentioned me? Not once?" She paused and glared at no one. "That little twit." She turned back and fed Bellator a smushed hand of berries.

"I mean, I don't blame him. Wasn't the best sister towards the end, plus I have magic so it's not like he could say much, but _never_ mentioning me? Twice the little prat I grew up with."

"Gwaine wasn't a prat." Merlin said.

Piper looked at Merlin with her eyebrows raised. "Well, aren't you a loyal pup? It's alright, Merlin. Gwaine was a prat and a git and an idiot, doesn't mean we don't have to love him." She paused and looked at Merlin. His jaw had tightened and his eyes were boring into his horse's neck.

"Doesn't mean we don't have to miss him." She said softly. Merlin looked at her, and they held eye contact for a while, her brown eyes and his blue sharing something their mouths wouldn't say.

The rest of the ride back to Camelot was filled with mainly sarcastic conversation, but the closer they got to the castle, the more distant Merlin became. It didn't go unnoticed by Piper who watched him out of the corner of her eye.

She could see him become more tense, his eyes gaining a look that she didn't like, that reminded her of Percival, or Guinevere, or even herself when she thought people weren't looking. She could sense his magic. It had a strange feeling to it. It made her feel anxious and sad, but more so, Merlin's mood change made her worried.

As they got closer and closer, her doubts intensified. She started to feel the way she had when they were back at Hunith's. She'd seen Guinevere when she was depressed to the point where, even though Gwen would never admit it, Piper thought her magic was telling her that Guinevere was a danger to herself. She'd helped her become as close to her old self as she would ever be and she was making so much progress. Piper didn't like the idea of what _this_ Merlin might do to her.

When they were less than a mile away from the main entrance to Camelot, Piper couldn't take it anymore.

"Merlin." She made Bellator halt. Merlin stopped next to her, sullen faced.

"Merlin, I know this hard. Trust me, I know," she stopped and looked at him as he avoided her gaze. She had planned to give him a talking to about how he better cheer up before they got to Gwen, but looking at him now, that idea was blown from her mind. She sighed. "We don't have to go through town. We can go in a different way, okay?" He glanced up at her, then shrugged, brushing her off.

"Just stay close."

Merlin didn't mention that he probably knew more about the secret entrances of Camelot than anyone.

Piper led Merlin about three miles out of the way, right up to a cemetery.

"We can go through there," she said pointing to a rock tunnel. "We've got to leave the horses, though. Tie them together and Bellator will lead them somewhere safe."

Merlin nodded and they both got off their horses, Piper tying the two ponies' harnesses together and then patting Bellator on the hind. They trotted off a different way.

The tunnel wasn't too long. Though it was dark, it was straight forward and soon, they had run into a dead end. Piper pushed against the wall and it shifted, leaving an opening just large enough for them both to go through.

Piper grinned as they entered into a hallway on one of the lower floors of the castle. She looked at Merlin, her grin quickly fading as she watched him.

He looked around with only his eyes, jaw tight and back straight. She noticed that his fists were clenched tight. She licked lips, wanting to say something. For some reason she couldn't fathom, she wanted to comfort him.

She wanted to comfort Merlin the grumpy sarcastic arrogant bastard that scared her pony just hours before.

_Oh, dear God, I am mad._ She thought. Not finding anything to say, she nodded to him to follow her, and even though he was a bit behind, she winded through the castle corridors with ease, only passing the occasional servant that seemed too busy to bother with Piper and her new friend.

But then a knight showed up.

"Piper?!"

Leon came jogging up to her, smiling. "You've already returned? What'd Gwen send you out for anyway-?" He stopped, staring past Piper's shoulder.

Leon was staring at Merlin, Merlin staring back. Both of them were expressionless and filled with emotion at the same time, Leon's mainly being shock.

"M-Merlin?" he said. He stepped past Piper slowly, approaching him. "Oh my God! Merlin!" He said joyfully, pulling him into an embrace. To Piper's surprise, Merlin's arms hugged the knight back.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you!" Leon said, pulling away so they were face-to-face, his hands still on Merlin's shoulders.

"You too, Leon," Merlin said, cracking a tiny smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Piper thought he saw Leon falter for a moment, but he covered it up quickly.

"Have you been to see Gaius?"

Whatever smile Merlin had managed disappeared. Piper jumped in.

"Actually," she said, keeping her voice light and level. "We're going to see Guinevere. In a bit of a rush, to be honest."

Leon looked at Piper, then at Merlin. "Oh, right! I'm sorry, I should let you go. I just—Merlin, it's great that you're back." Leon smiled before cantering away, glancing back at the pair before turning a corner.

Merlin looked up at Piper.

Piper rolled her eyes. "You can thank me later," she said and trotted up a stair case.

They didn't pass anyone else as they neared Guinevere's chambers. As they were about to round the corner, suddenly Piper was aware that Merlin had stopped following her.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"Gwen . . . she stays in those chambers . . . the ones. . . "

He didn't have to finish for Piper to understand. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath at how stupid she'd been. Guinevere stayed in the same quarters that King Arthur had during the time Merlin was with him. If he could barely make it into Camelot without being overcome by emotion, how would he handle a place he saw Arthur the most?

"Oh, Merlin, I didn't even think—"

"No. No, I'm fine. I'm fine." _Well you don't _look_ fine._

"Stay here for a second," she said, thinking quickly.

She approached the knight that was standing guard outside the queen's door. Piper thought his name was Hugo, but she couldn't be sure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply. The knight turned to face her.

"What does it look like?"

Piper exhaled heavily with a scoff. "You're supposed to be attending to your other duties."

"No, missy, I'm supposed to be standing guard over the Queen and her chambers."

"Are you implying that the queen is weak and can't protect herself?"

The knight stammered. "Wh-what? No!"

"Really? Because that's not what a little birdy has told me. I'm sure the queen would love to hear about what you're doing when you're not standing outside her door." Said Piper menacingly.

The knights eyes grew wide. "How could you know-?" He was seething, but she could see the fear in his eyes. Piper smirked at him. He stormed away, muttering about "ruddy servants" and "gossiping bloody women."

Piper practically skipped back to the hallway Merlin was, where he had heard every word.

"How'd you make him leave like that?"

"Everyone's got a secret, Merlin. I was just lucky that whatever _his_ is, he thinks I know about and doesn't want the queen to know." She smiled and Merlin couldn't help but feel a bit impressed by her. "I know, I know. I'm brilliant. Now, c'mon."

With that, they approached the large wooden door, and Piper knocked three times.

"Gwen?! It's Piper. I've got your, um," she paused and eyed Merlin, "delivery."


	6. Distractions

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! **** I appreciate it a lot! I've had some people say they didn't like the more moody Merlin, and some people say they love him, but he won't be staying as angsty, but he will never be exactly the same as he was when Arthur was alive.:) Please review/ follow::D**

** I know you guys can hear Piper's voice however you like, but to me, she always sounded a bit Scottish**** Just putting that in there.**

Piper heard a muffled voice she knew was Guinevere telling her to come in even though she couldn't make out exactly what she had said. Piper opened the door, Merlin following as they walked into the Queen's quarters.

"Guinevere?"

Guinevere came out from behind the screen she used to get dressed. She was wearing a simple but elegant blue dress, her hair pulled away from her face. Piper smiled at her, but Gwen was looking at Merlin.

They didn't say anything, but they embraced. Piper looked for only a second before averting her eyes, giving them privacy. She thought she heard them talking quietly, but couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Guinevere and Merlin separated and Gwen looked him up and down.

"You've changed."

Merlin laughed. "Oh, well you're one to talk!" He gestured to her round belly. "You've swallowed the moon!" He chuckled.

"I haven't grown a beard."

"Well, I suppose that's good thing."

They were quiet for a moment as their smiles gradually faded. Piper sneezed and the pair of old friends looked at her, Merlin rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," Piper murmured. "Harvesting season and all," she smiled.

Merlin turned back to Guinevere. "Why'd you ask me here, Gwen?" he asked.

Guinevere sighed and turned to Piper, who stopped picking at her fingernails and stood up just a bit straighter.

"You're dismissed, Piper," Guinevere said and Piper cocked her head.

"What?" She asked.

"You can leave. Get some rest."

Piper raised her eyebrows at her queen. "I'm hallucinating, right? You're not seriously telling me to go home after I just traveled through Hell and high Heaven to find your little lad over there?"

"Please, Piper, you've been gone for less than three days."

"Yes, but have you ever traveled with _him_?" Piper said, arm gesturing to Merlin, who smirked.

"I'm not _that_ bad, now am I?" He said grinning and Piper glared at him.

"Stop it, both of you," Guinevere said, looking between them both. "Piper, for once, I want you to do something I say without a fight."

"Gwen—"

She stopped short when Guinevere groaned, hands holding her stomach. Piper jumped into action, racing to her side. After asking questions that flew right over Merlin's head, he spoke up.

"Is she alright? Does she need Gaius?!" Merlin, though he wouldn't want to admit it, was freaked. Merlin can command dragons, defeat creatures of evil, and occasionally, more like usually, save a few lives. But, babies weren't one of his strong points.

"She's not having the bloody baby, Merlin. How daft are you, really? It's just contraction pains!" Piper said to him, and then turning back to Guinevere. "They'll fade, okay?" She cupped Guinevere's cheeks, trying to calm her down.

Merlin and Piper moved Gwen to her bed, where Piper held her hand. "Aren't you glad I stayed, now?" Piper said, smirking slightly.

"Oh, hush, Piper. I can still fire you, you know."

At this Piper joyfully rolled her eyes. "But you won't," she said playfully.

Guinevere had started to relax a bit more, her brow unfurrowing, but Piper told her she needed rest.

"I'm serious, Gwen. You can talk to him tomorrow."

In the end, Guinevere had finally surrendered to Piper's nagging about 'proper rest' and 'You're not 19 anymore.' Merlin had had to wait outside for a good half-hour while Piper helped Gwen dress for bed. He'd nearly dozed off by the time the door finally opened.

"What are you down there for?" Piper asked, looking down at Merlin, who had gotten tired of standing about twenty minutes earlier.

"Dissecting toads, obviously," Merlin said sarcastically. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Shut it. I just figured you'd gone by now."

"And where," Merlin said standing up as he brushed dust off of his trousers, "would I have gone?"

"I don't know, to bed, for a walk, to the dungeons. Anywhere but just sitting there."

"Nah," Merlin said, then he smirked at Piper, "You'd miss me too much."

"Ha! You're funny, I'll give you that." Piper said smiling, then walking off. Merlin caught up with her.

"Where are _you _going?" He asked as they walked.

"Home. Gotta pick up Samson early tomorrow."

"Who's Samson?" Merlin asked, brows furrowed.

"My husband," Piper said casually.

Merlin sputtered.

"What? _You've_ got a husband."

"Why is that so hard to believe? I'm quite a charmer," she said with a wink.

"Just didn't picture you as the type of girl to get married."

They were outside now, but had stopped walking.

"Oh? Strange. I didn't picture you as the type of man that would keep bothering a woman even after he learns she married and needs to get home."

Merlin laughed. "What else am I going to do? It's a new hobby of mine to pester you."

Piper frowned. "Why don't you go see Gaius?"

Merlin looked at his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"He'd really like to see you. _Really_." Piper said. She eyed him a moment longer before walking away, Merlin watching her go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Merlin knew he would have to see Gaius, but that didn't mean that he couldn't stall as much as he could before doing so. After wandering around Camelot for over an hour, he found himself right outside the door he'd know forever. His mind kept coming up with excuses as to why he shouldn't bother going in.

_He's probably asleep._

_ He won't want to see you anyway._

_ . . . not after you just left him._

Eventually though, he built up the courage to push open the door and step into the place he once called home.

Though there was only one candle lit, Merlin could see that not much had changed. There were still potions and vials scattered all over every surface, the same cot used for patients, the same leech tank with the same stupid, evil leeches that he hated.

The same bed in the corner Gaius would sleep on.

The bed was made, but three large books lay on it. Merlin walked over to the bed, picking up one of the books, casually flipping through the pages. He didn't even hear the door open or the man enter the room.

"Merlin . . ."


	7. Hormonal Humor

**OMG! I cannot believe what happened the other day! I was in study hall by my friend and she saw my background was a picture of Arthur and Merlin and she was like, "Wait, what is that?" and I just "Nothing. You wouldn't understand." AND SHE GOES, "Was that from Merlin?" **

** AND I FANGIRLED AND WE JUST TALKED THE ENTIRE PERIOD ABOUT THE SHOW AND WE STARTED CRYING CUZ WE TALKED ABOUT ARTHURS DEATH AND OMG. **

** THIS.**

** THIS IS HOW YOU MAKE FRIENDS!**

** PLUS WE BOT H LOVE CLASSIC ROCK LIKE THE BEATLES AND QUEEN AND THE EAGLES AND OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGGGGG!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Merlin. . . "

Merlin looked up from the book to see an old man standing in the doorway, clutching onto an assortment of herbs. He looked so much older than Merlin remembered him.

"Gaius," Merlin said, smiling like old times. As if he weren't completely different.

"Merlin!" Gaius said again and Merlin set down the book and Gaius his herbs and they embraced like the father and son they were.

"I missed you, boy," Gaius said into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Gaius," Merlin said back, and that was when he realized he really had. He had missed the physician more than he could say.

The let go of each other, Merlin smiling. And then—

_WHACK._

Gaius hit Merlin on the side of the head with a rolled up parchment.

"What was that for?!" Merlin said, rubbing his temple.

"Don't you ever run off again."

Merlin lost the annoyed look in his eyes as it was replaced with one of . . . shame? Regret, maybe? He didn't respond, just made a very small smile, as if reassuring Gaius that he wouldn't.

Gaius seemed to return it.

They chatted for a while, talking about what Gaius had been doing since Merlin had left, talking about how he was getting so old, to Merlin had a good laugh teasing him about. But, the soon reached the topic of Guinevere's pregnancy, which undoubtedly led to the topic of her rather quirky midwife.

"So, what did you think of young Piper?" Gaius asked Merlin and Merlin shook his head.

"She's a character, I'll give her that much. Can definitely see how her and Gwaine are twins."

Gaius chuckled. "She's been good to have around. Especially for Gwen. Cheers her up with just a look."

"I noticed." Merlin said.

"What do you figure of her magic? Thought you would've mentioned it by now," Gaius said and merlin looked at up, eyebrows furrowed.

"What about it?"

"What about it? I just thought you'd be a bit more intrigued that she was born with it, like you. 'Course her magic is very peculiar. Never seen anything like it—"

"She was _born_ with magic?" Merlin asked, thoroughly surprised.

"She didn't tell you? That's why Guinevere sent her!"

"She didn't even tell me she had magic. I could sense it." Merlin shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Gaius sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she hadn't told you, Merlin."

"She wouldn't even talk about her magic. Kept changing the subject."

"I can't explain Piper to you Merlin, because Piper is one of those girls that can never be explained. Don't tell her I told you." Gaius smiled up at Merlin. "She'd have my head, that girl."

Merlin just nodded and chuckled, not making any promises.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Merlin slept better than he had thought he would that night. Back in the bed he had slept in for over ten years while he lived with Gaius as his ward, he was first overcome with the memories. After a while though, they subsided and all that was left was exhaustion. And he slept soundly.

But, when he woke up in the morning, he nearly screamed. It took him several moment to remember the events of the last day; to remember that he wasn't at his mother's or in some saloon on the countryside. That he was right back in the center of Camelot.

He rubbed his eyes and quietly washed his face, not even bothering to look in the small mirror. Merlin couldn't remember the last time he looked into a mirror. He couldn't see a reason to see his reflection anymore.

Gaius wasn't in the house, probably gone off tending to someone or delivering potions. Merlin wasn't surprised that he had let him sleep in.

Outside, Camelot had awoken. People busied around the streets, hauling carts and pulling mules and ponies through the paths. Children played tag while others were trying hard to sell their merchandise. All of them unaware that the greatest sorcerer had returned. Merlin liked that for some reason he couldn't explain.

Unsure of what to do next, he bought breakfast, a bit of bread and cheese, from a baker and headed towards the castle. Guinevere wasn't in her chambers, but he was directed to the Great Hall, where he had been one too many times. The doors were open, and Merlin walked right through ignoring the cautious stares of a knight.

Guinevere was sitting at a table, sifting through papers and the occasional map. Piper was in a chair next to her reading from a rather large book, her eyes intent on the page, neither one of them noticed Merlin until he came right up to the table.

"Oh, good morning, Merlin!" Guinevere said, looking up from her papers.

"More like afternoon," Piper muttered, not even glancing up from her book.

They both ignored her.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, nodding towards the papers.

"Oh, just silly Queen stuff," she said, brushing it off with a wave of her hand.

"Should you be doing that?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"What?" Gwen said, putting down all the parchment she held, looking up at the warlock. Piper set her open book on her lap and looked at Merlin with wide eyes, slightly shaking her head.

"You know, just, I figured you should be resting."

Piper exhaled and smacked a palm against her forehead.

"You expect me to just lay in bed all day? Is that what everyone expects of me? Really?" Guinevere said, then turned to look at Piper, who shook her head quickly.

"No. Merlin is just stupid," Piper said quickly. Merlin threw her a look and she shrugged.

"Then you're calling everyone in the kingdom stupid, Piper. Everyone thinks I should be laying around in bed, doing nothing all day. Leaving all my duties up to the advisors. I know they all think I'm some vulnerable flower. I'm not stupid—!"

"I didn't mean that, Gwen. You just need to calm down," Merlin said, starting to get freaked out by the woman.

Piper closed her eyes and shook her head, squeezing the bridge of her nose. That was when Merlin realized he had said the wrong thing.

"Don't tell me that I need to calm down! What I need is for people to quit telling me what to do and what I need!" Guinevere had stood up so she was pointing a finger in Merlin's face.

Merlin glanced to Piper for help, but she was too busy laughing silently.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going for a walk, so that I can maybe _calm down_," Gwen said briskly before storming out the door.

Merlin looked at Piper when she was gone. Piper grinned at him.

"Well, aren't you just the charmer," she said, putting a mark in her book and closing it.

"I-I," he stammered. "What did I even _do_?"

"Merlin, you have got a lot to learn about women," she paused. "Especially the hormonal ones, it looks like," she sad and starting laughing again.

"It's not funny!" Merlin said, exasperated.

"Oh, yes it is!" She giggled and Merlin did something that surprised almost as much as the confrontation with Gwen.

He laughed.

He laughed harder than he had in a long, long time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**OKAY next chapter get s good because you find out why Guinevere sent for Merlin and Merlin might confront Piper about her magic. And of course he meets her "husband" **** REVIEWS ARE SOOOO APPRECIATED3 love you guys,**

** Doctormerlinholmes.**


	8. Where Danger is Least Expected

**ER MER GERD CHERPTERR EERT!**

It wasn't until the evening that Merlin saw Guinevere again. He had spent the day helping Gaius by running remedies to people around the palace, to which Gaius was very grateful for. On his way back to Gaius's, he heard a voice calling his name from behind him.

"Merlin!"

He turned towards the voice to see Piper, looking frustrated and running towards him. She stopped in front of him.

"You have the hearing of a hairbrush, you know that?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What d'ya need, Piper? For some reason, I doubt you just want to chat."

"I'm not in the mood, Merlin," she huffed.

"Are you ever?" He sneered.

"Shut up. Guinevere wants you."

"Ah, and she won't let you listen in, is that it?"

Piper could've cut right through with the glare she gave him. "Just get to it, Merlin. You've upset her enough today without being late, too," she practically snarled before shoving past him and walking away.

He watched for a moment, thinking about how maybe he should just stay away from women period with the luck he was having.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Less than ten minutes later, Merlin was sitting down across from Guinevere in her chambers. After she apologized for her 'ridiculous behavior,' she had told him to take a seat.

"I know you're wondering why I made you come back," she started. "I also know that Piper has probably told you that she thinks I'm in danger." Merlin glanced at her and Gwen took that as a yes.

"Well, she's wrong," the queen said shortly. "It's quite the opposite actually."

"I'm not following," Merlin said quietly.

"I have reason to believe that Piper is the one in danger."

This got Merlin's attention. He didn't know why, but he sat up in his chair, leaning forward, wanting to capture every detail.

"Why?"

Gwen sighed and rubbed her eye. "Piper has a very complicated past, one that even I barely know any details of. As much as she loves to talk, she hardly actually says anything."

"Why would she be in danger, though?"

"It started with headaches. She'd never admit she was hurting, of course, especially to me, but she started getting awful migraines. Then, Gaius came to me in private, saying she was having nightmares. Each one, she said she had died in."

Merlin couldn't help but worry if these dreams were anything like Morgana's.

"I decided to look around for myself," Gwen continued. She stood up from her chair and took something out of a small wooden box. "I found this under her bed." She handed the item to Merlin.

It was made of steel and curved around to form a strange snake-like symbol. Seemingly normal except for the minor fact that as soon as Merlin touched it, he felt the strangest sensation, as if he were burned, yet with ice. Like being stabbed by a bladeless sword. It was confusing and indescribable. Merlin immediately dropped it in surprise with a gasp.

"What? What is it?" Gwen exclaimed.

"You couldn't feel that?"

"No. Merlin what did you feel?" Guinevere asked, a little worried.

"It was like—I don't know. It was strange. I felt . . . "

"Merlin?"

"I don't know, alright. Just don't touch it with your bare hands anymore. Just in case, okay?"

Guinevere nodded and picked it up with a handkerchief.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Guinevere said quietly. "Is someone really trying to hurt Piper?"

"I don't know exactly what it is, but it's definitely sorcery. Whatever it is," Merlin said and glanced towards the medallion, "it's most certainly not helping her."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Piper, even though she had many flaws, was an excellent craftsmen. She had always been good with her hands, whether she was cooking or, in this case, widdling away on a block of wood, the result was always beautiful.

She had screamed in her pillow for a little while and then ranted to Samson, before finally settling down in her wooden chair near the fireplace. She was as calm as could be right then. Samson was chewing on a piece of rope quietly by her feet. The only sound throughout the house was the crackle of the small fire and the light thumping of Samson's tail against the wood floor.

Until the peace was interrupted by Samson's loud bark and a knock at the door. Samson assumed his position as the overly-enthusiastic door greeter and Piper sighed, getting up and setting her knife and wood down on the chair.

"Piper! It's Merlin!"

_Fantastic._

Piper opened the door and Merlin came in, trying to keep the dog from jumping on his chest.

"Um, hello, uh, Piper?" Merlin stuttered as Samson slobbered on his tunic.

"You're almost as good with dogs as you are with women," Piper said, leaning against the door.

"Piper."

She sighed. Piper walked over and picked up the rope that lay on the floor. She whistled and Samson looked at her, ears perked. Piper swung the rope teasingly and Samson stood still, following it with his eyes.

"Get," Piper said and tossed the rope to other side of the room, where Samson chewed on it mercilessly.

"Thanks," Merlin said, brushing off his top.

"Yeah," Piper responded. "You do know that if you're not here to tell me everything you and Guinevere talked about, then I'll set Samson on you instead of that rope," she said, crossing her arms.

"Piper—" he started then stopped and looked at her. "Samson?"

Piper realized her mistake and smirked.

"_That's_ Samson? Samson's your _dog_?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Well, I wasn't very well going to tell you I had any other animals after you frightened my pony the way you did!" Piper said, as if this made perfect sense.

"So you invented a husband?!"

"What does it matter?" Piper said and Merlin's mouth moved but nothing came out. Piper raised her eyebrows. "Ohhh, I see. Were you jealous?"

"What? Wha-no!" Merlin said.

Piper smirked.

"No, Piper."

"Why not? Do you already have a girl or something?" She said lightly, slightly laughing.

Merlin opened his mouth, but then closed it, his jaw tightening as his eyes lowered.

"Oh, you do!" Piper said, surprised. She covered her shock with a small smile. "That's nice. She from Camelot or—"

She stopped herself when she saw the look of emotion on his face. She knew that look better than anyone.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said quietly.

He was silent for a moment, so many emotions running over his face, before he shook his head. "It's fine." He cleared his throat and smiled at Piper. "I'm fine, really."

"Merlin—"

"Piper. I'm fine," Merlin said shortly and Piper nodded.

"I just wanted to come by to see how you were," he said.

Piper lost whatever she was thinking about at this. "What? Why?"

"Just checking to see if you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be alright? Did Guinevere say something to you? About me?" Piper asked stepping forward so she was closer to Merlin.

"No, no, I just—" Merlin stopped. "I-know-you-were-born-with-magic!" He said quickly. _Dammit, Merlin, you idiot._

Piper didn't say anything, just avoided his gaze, her jaw clenched.

"I just wanted to talk to you about it, I guess," Merlin said.

"What is there to talk about?" Piper said, meeting his stare. "We were both born with magic, Merlin, but we are nothing alike. I think it's best if you leave."

"Piper. I didn't mean to-to offend you or anything. It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Merlin said.

Piper snorted. "Your magic is nothing to be ashamed of. My magic is very different from yours. You don't know me, okay? You have idea what I've done. So don't tell me that my magic is something to be proud of when you have no clue what the hell you're even talking about." Piper said in a rush, as if she'd been meaning to say something like this for a very long time.

There was a long moment of silence before Merlin spoke up.

"I lived in fear once. Every day I was faced with the fact that I could be killed for who I was, for something that I couldn't stop even if I tried. I know what it's like, Piper. I know."

"You can walk around, though. With your head held high because you have nothing to be afraid of."

Merlin stopped. "Piper, what are you afraid of?"

Piper closed her eyes for a moment, conflicting emotions. Merlin felt himself being pulled closer to her, and before he knew it he had touched her hand.

"You don't have to be scared, Piper. Just talk to me," he said gently. She opened her eyes but didn't look at him.

"It's not _me_ I have to be scared for. It's everyone else."

"I don't understand," Merlin said and Piper glanced up at him.

"I kill people."

**OMG That part where Merlin found out she didn't have a husband and PIPER HAD TO FREAKING RUIN IT BY BRINGING UP FREYA! Hey, don't look at me, I'm not the writer! Okay, yes, I am, but it's necessary, okay? DON'T grab your torch and pitchforks, please**** BUT THEN SHE DROPS THE FREAKING BOMB THAT SHE KILLS PEOPLE! LIKE, WHAT? WHAT THE HELL, PIPER? I PRAY TO THE TRIPLE GODDESS THAT YOU LEARN ABOUT PROPER FLIRTATION! *sigh* anyway. I gotta go to bed. I really shouldn't get this worked up over my own characters . . . **


	9. Light in the Dark

**ALRIGHTY. It is past 10 which isn't that late, but im super tired but I can't sleep. **** okay. Here is chapter nine. Lots of dialogue, but hopefully will be a longer chapter.**

"I kill people." Piper paused and said hurriedly, "I don't mean to or anything! It's only when I get really mad or I'm in danger or something!"

"I don't understand. What do you mean, you kill people?" Merlin said.

Piper stood up and began pacing around, as if trying to work off energy. "Like I said, I don't ever mean to hurt anyone! It just sorta . . . happens."

"How?" Merlin inquired.

"I'd rather not go into the details. It's a bit . . . unpleasant." Piper said and cautiously watched for his reaction.

"But, doesn't Guinevere get concerned?" Merlin said and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Please. She doesn't know _that_ part of my magic. I mean, she has an idea, but her and Gaius; they've only ever seen my other magic."

"Your other magic?"

Piper sighed. "It's hard to explain, too." Merlin looked at her as if he were waiting for her to carry on.

"Okay, well, picture my magic with two sides: a light side and a dark side. The dark side shows itself when I'm not in control of my emotions or am in danger. It kills people around me. The dark side is death," she stopped and smiled at Merlin. "But, the light side, is life."

"I'm not understanding."

"Of course you wouldn't. You're a bit stupid. Don't worry though, everyone's a bit stupid." She paused. "That was rude, wasn't it? I just can't seem to shut my mouth when I get nervous and—"

"Piper." Merlin stopped her.

"Right, sorry. Yes, the light side. So, this dark side and light are complete opposites, yeah? While one takes life, the other gives it."

"I still don't understand."

Piper exhaled and started chewing a fingernail while thinking. "I'm just going to have to show you then, aren't I?" She grinned.

Walking past Merlin, she went to the wooden chair she had been widdling at before Merlin had come; to the knife she had left sitting by the wood. She picked up the small blade and walked back over to Merlin.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, standing up.

"Oh, stop, I'm not going to stab you. Just watch closely, alright?" Piper held out her palm and brought the knife to it, but a hand gripped around her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Merlin exclaimed when he realized what she was about to do.

"Merlin, let go. I'll be fine."

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself!" He said and her dark eyes looked into his light blue.

"Merlin, I promise. I'm going to be okay. I just need to watch."

Merlin stared into her eyes for another moment before slowing letting go of her. She smiled and brought the blade to her palm. Applying pressure, she made a swift movement and suddenly blood appeared, dripping down her hand to her wrist and the floor.

"Piper!" Merlin said, grabbing a towel that had been on the table.

"No, Merlin, just watch!" Piper said, stopping him from covering the cut.

Within a few seconds, he saw what she had wanted him to. Yellow light formed around the perimeter of the cut, twisting around until Merlin saw the cut begin to heal and eventually vanish completely. Though the blood was still there, its starting point had disappeared. Piper had healed.

"That's incredible," he said quietly, still looking at her hand.

"Exactly what Gaius said," Piper said.

"No really, Piper. You didn't recite a healing spell or anything. Your magic healed you."

"Yeah, I know," she said and pulled her hand away from Merlin, grabbing the towel from him and wiping off the blood.

"Piper, you're incredible, you realize that, don't you?" Merlin said, then regretted it as he knew she would some sarcastic comment. He was surprised when she didn't.

"You haven't seen my other magic," she said, wiping off the blade. "Everyone assumes that I'm some hero, but I've killed more people than I can remember."

"It's not your fault, Piper," Merlin said gently.

"I tried to convince myself that awhile back. It didn't turn out so good." She paused and leaned against the counter.

"I don't just heal myself. I figured out how to heal others whenever they're injured or sick. I'm the only reason Gwen hasn't miscarried," Piper said. "It depends on how much healing I do on how I turn out. If it's just a cut, then I won't get very tired, but if they're going to die and I intervene . . . well, I could sleep for a few days."

"Does Guinevere know that you've . . . healed her?" Merlin asked.

"Well, I didn't know she was the queen when I met her. I could that sense she was pregnant, but I could also sense that the baby wasn't going to make it full term. I helped her, and she found out what I did . . . and here I am, telling you my life story."

Merlin's brow furrowed, much to the notice of Piper.

"What is it?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"It's just . . . why are you telling me? You said you hadn't even told Guinevere about your other magic."

Piper didn't speak for a few moments and gazed at Samson, who was sleeping in the corner. But then she said very quietly,

"To be honest, Merlin, I have no idea why I'm telling you this." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have a problem with trusting people. Growing up in Camelot with magic under Uther's rule can do that to a person. But for some reason, whenever I'm around you, I feel that—that darkness inside of me grow dimmer. For some reason, I feel like I can trust you."

Merlin thought about the last few days. He had chased after Piper, even though he hadn't wanted to return to Camelot. He joked with her and laughed and for the first time in months he had actually gotten sleep without any nightmares. He was happier when he was around Piper.

"I thought it was just me," Merlin said with a smile and once again, they're eyes met. But this time, there was something between them Merlin hadn't felt in a very long time. They smiled for a moment before Piper suddenly burst out.

"Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry, like, to eat? I can fix something. I do make an excellent stew."

"Alright, then. Stew it is!" Merlin laughed.

They spent the next hour cooking and laughing. Merlin was in charge of cutting the vegetables while Piper did all the more heavy-duty cooking. Samson had woken up and was happily bouncing around them as they laughed cheerfully. That was until he jumped up on Piper, who rammed right into Merlin. Merlin had been chopping a few onions with a sharp blade.

"Ah!" Merlin gasped.

"Sorry, sorry!" Piper laughed until she saw Merlin holding his fingers with a pained look.

"Merlin, what is it?" She asked. He didn't respond, just fell to the floor where he leaned against the table. "Merlin! Let me see!"

It wasn't what Piper saw, but what she _didn't_ see that shocked her. The top of Merlin's three middle fingers were missing. His little finger was still there but barely hanging on. All of them were covered in blood.

"Merlin, I need you to take deep breaths, okay? I don't want you passing out, alright?" She said calmly. "This shouldn't hurt. Just give me your hand."

Merlin's jaw was clenched tight in pain that he didn't want to show but he let Piper gingerly take his hand, wincing as she did. She looked at him in the face once more, before her eyes grew golden. She gripped onto his injured hand and both of their hands together started to glow bright yellow.

And then Merlin was in more pain than he had been when he first sliced his fingers. They ached and hurt worse than anything he'd ever experienced, or at least that he could think of at the moment. Then, suddenly, it was gone, left by a dull throbbing in his fingers.

"Did someone order appendage repair?" Piper said cheerfully.

Merlin looked at his hand, stretching and bending his new fingers in amazement before rounding on Piper.

"You said it wouldn't hurt."

Piper shrugged. "I also said Samson was my husband," she said, grinning. "How do they feel? They might be a bit stiff for a bit, but they came in nice, I think." She looked at his hand like it was a picture she had just painted. She smirked at him. "And I won't tell anyone that you cried."

"It was the onions, Piper. My eyes were already watering before this happened."

"Mmhmm. Right. You just keep telling yourself that." She grinned before she stood up and put her hand on her hips. "Don't think I'm cleaning up your bloody severed body parts. No, sir."

Merlin laughed but got up, though picking up the tips of his old fingers with his new ones had to be one of the strangest things he had ever done. The finished the onion-less soup and ate a very late dinner. After they had finished, Piper yawned while she cleaned out their bowls.

"I've got it," Merlin said, grabbing the rag and dish from her. "I owe you."

Piper smiled. "I save your hand and you wash two dishes. Very fair, I'd say," she said and chuckled.

After he finished, he looked at Piper who was poking the dying fire. She stopped and looked up at him.

"I'd walk you, but you're already by the door," she said and he smiled.

"Goodnight, Piper," he said.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

And that was the first night Merlin dreamed about Piper.


	10. See you Soon

**I'm watching Supernatural right now 3 Can I just say that Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are adorable**** And of course Misha Collins is hilarious (WORMSTACHE!) Okay, back to the Merlin fandom . . . **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ The woman looked both ways, checking to be sure that no one saw her as she pushed open to door to the house. The large, black dog she had met once before growled in the corner, knowing that she wasn't there for any good reason, but remembering what she had done to him last time._

_ "Easy, there, boy," the woman said. "No reason for you to get hurt this time," she laughed. The dog kept growling. "Fine." She stuck out her hand and the dog was thrown into the wall, not even wincing before he fell to the ground. _

_ The woman walked over to the small bed in the corner, kneeling down so she was on her knees. She pulled a medal snake out of her cloak._

_ "__**Sefra yaet cea cealid yashka mia KUL**__," she chanted over and over. The medallion glowed bright red, then an emerald green. The snake curved around, hissing before finally falling still. The woman smiled and placed it under the small mattress. _

_ "See you soon, Piper of Camelot."_


	11. Late Night Lullaby

**SHORT CHAPTER ALERT! SHORT CHAPTER ALERT!**

It was the middle of the night and Merlin couldn't sleep. The past few days, he and Piper had barely gotten to see each other. Piper was busy with Guinevere as she grew closer and closer to her due date and with winter coming, Merlin was kept busy with Gaius as they tried to make enough potions for colds and winter viruses. Tonight, he was too strung up and decided to take a walk around the castle.

He was surprised when he heard singing coming from a room near Guinevere's chambers. After all, who was up at this time of night?

_Strength be here_

_Courage be there_

_Everywhere and never let go_

_Hold on tight _

_To the light_

_And never, never let go_

Merlin was intrigued by the light voice drifting through out into the hallway. He walked closer and peaked through the crack door. He walked into the room quietly. The song was originating from Piper. She was shaping a piece of furniture made from a deep brown wood.

_I'll hold you _

_Safe from evil_

_And I'll never let go_

Merlin watched her for another moment, how peaceful she looked as she sang.

"What are you singing?" He suddenly asked.

Piper startled to the point that she jumped and gasped, her hand flying to her heart.

"Dammit, Merlin," she said. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he said, leaning against the wall near her.

"Please, you didn't frighten me," Piper said proudly. "I was just surprised. I didn't expect anyone to be awake at this time of night."

"Well, that makes two of us," Merlin said.

Piper turned back to the furniture and started to sand down the dark wood. She paused for a moment before answering Merlin's earlier question.

"It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to Gwaine and me when we were little," Piper said softly.

"It was nice," Merlin said.

"I usually don't sing in front of people," she said.

"So do you just make a habit of staying up until the dead of night to sing in the castle?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep. Decided I might as well come here, try to finish," she said, pointing to the wood she was crafting.

"Finish what exactly?"

"Well, Merlin, you unobservant man, this is going to be the nursery. I'm making the cradle right now. I should've done it weeks ago, but here I am, doing it when Gwen could pop at any moment."

Merlin laughed. "It'll be excellent, I'm sure."

"I've moving some of my stuff in, too," she said, nodding towards a few crates in the corner of the room. "I'll be living here once the baby makes its appearance," she smiled.

"You'll move into the castle?"

"Merlin, he, or she, will need a nanny. Guinevere is the queen. She can't be there every second for the babe."

"I guess I figured, I just never really thought about it," Merlin said.

"Do you ever really think?" She said, smirking and eyeing him jokingly.

He chuckled. "Not about anything important."

They were silent for a bit until Piper spoke up, not taking her eyes off of her craft.

"So, why are you still up and about?"

Merlin shrugged. "Just too worked up. Can't keep still long enough to fall asleep."

"I can imagine that."

They were silent for a while, but it wasn't because they had nothing to say. They were just peaceful. They were comfortable enough around each other not to have to fill the silence. After a while Piper hummed the tune of the lullaby while Merlin sat against the wall. He was using his magic to make small flames different colors in his hand. He did this for a while before he noticed Piper staring at him.

"It's beautiful; what you can do. I can't do that kind of magic," Piper said.

"Have you ever tried?" Merlin asked.

"Enchantments and things? Not really, I suppose."

"I can try to teach you. You already have magic, I'm sure you can do spells, even if it's just simple ones."

"I don't know if I'd like it," Piper said and Merlin smiled. He got up and walked over to her, grabbed her hands.

"Merlin—"

But his soft smile made her stop. He focused on their hands together, his eyes grew golden, and a small daisy blossomed in her hand.

"Tell me you didn't like that," he said, almost a whisper.

His face was right in front of hers, their eyes boring into each other's. Merlin's hands still held Piper's, but she twisted them, so instead their fingers intertwined. Piper glanced at Merlin's mouth. Merlin gently touched her cheek and closed the distance between them. Their lips meeting, and both of them lost any thought in their head, Merlin thinking only of the flutter in his heart, and Piper hoping that what she felt at that moment would never go away.


	12. Deserve

The day after the run-in at the nursery, Merlin cleaned out the leech-tank for most of the morning, but come noon, Gaius told him to go grab lunch and to take an hour or two break. Merlin was grateful for any excuse to get away from the stupid leeches. He swung by the kitchen, where the head cook still remembered him and swatted him out but not before he could grab a bit of chicken. He was chuckling as he walked up to the queen's chambers, nodding hello to a few knights he was acquainted.

He knocked twice on the large doors.

"Come in," a voice called.

Merlin opened the door and closed it behind him, walking over to see Piper putting clothes away into the large wardrobe near the bed. She looked up at him, smiling before folding a blue gown and putting it away.

"Where's Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"What am I not good enough for you?" Piper joked. "She's in the study," she said, nodding to the closed door on the far side of the room. "I make her have at least an hour of free-time every day; away from her duties as queen. She can read or nap as long as she's resting." Merlin nodded and smiled, leaned against the wardrobe.

"So, you've been doing this all morning?" he asked.

"Guinevere only has so many clothes, Merlin," she said. "Just the usual servant-to-the-queen things, I suppose. You?"

"Leeches," Merlin said, showing her his bandaged hand from where a few leeches had drawn blood.

Piper laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said. "It's not funny, but, Merlin, you do know you can take them _out_ of the tank before cleaning it?"

"Oh, ha-ha," Merlin said, but he wasn't mad, just pretending to be.

They were silent for a few moments, tensions building as Piper thought about the moment they had shared less than 12 hours before.

Piper sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll bring up the huge cow in the room," she said and looked square at Merlin. "Last night, we kissed, unless you know, I dreamt the whole thing up."

"You dream about kissing me?" Merlin said wryly and Piper could've thrown him out the window.

"Merlin."

"What? So, yeah, we kissed. What's there to talk about?" He said.

Piper exhaled and turned away from him, going make to straightening a burgundy gown. Merlin knew he'd upset her, for whatever reason and stepped closer to her until he was right beside her.

"Piper. . . " he started. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Merlin."

"Piper?" He said, smiling at her and she rounded on him. He leaned away from her.

"I'm thinking about what the hell is going on! One minute, I think you're the most obnoxious creature in the universe and the next we're kissing in the middle of the night!" She paused at the slightly frightened look on his face.

"How do you think of me?" Merlin asked quietly.

"What?" She said, crossing her arms.

"It's an easy question. How do you feel when you're around me? Because I—I feel brilliant. I feel happy and I find myself thinking about you when you're not there; about what I'm going to say to you. But, still, every day you surprise me and I love that about you. I love that you're completely impossible and sarcastic. And I love—I love being with you."

Needless to say, Piper was speechless. She broke his piercing gaze and walked over to the window, looking out over the tops of Camelot. Merlin watched her for a while, but when she remained silent, he slowly approached.

"This wasn't the reaction I had hoped for," he said lightly, trying to brighten her up. She didn't even glance at him, but she did speak.

"What were you expecting, Merlin?" she asked and finally looked at him. "Me to run into your arms and we have a happily ending?"

"Something like that, yeah," he said.

"Merlin, I don't _deserve_ a happy ending. I don't deserve someone like you. You can't it through that thick skull of yours that I _kill_ people."

Merlin faced her. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but for the record, I've killed people too."

She scoffed. "You killed Mordred, Morgana. You killed people that had it coming to them. You've never," she struggled for words. "You've never slaughtered innocent people, families."

"No, but I might as well have!" Merlin said loudly, startling Piper. Merlin ran a hand through his hair and strode away from her, sitting down on Guinevere's bed.

"What are you talking about?" Piper said.

"For nearly a decade, Piper," he said looking at her, "I watched as people with magic were killed. I stood by and watched as they were burned alive, or beheaded, or hanged. I watched."

"Merlin, that wasn't your fault. If you had spoken up while Uther was still king, you would be dead."

Merlin shook his head. "No, Piper. I didn't watch them die because I was scared Uther would kill me. I would have gladly taken each and every one of their places. I didn't speak up because I was selfish and a coward. I didn't want to risk losing Arthur as a friend."

"You didn't actually kill anyone—"

"I allowed them to die. To me, that's the same thing." He put his head in hands.

Piper had never seen this side of Merlin. Even when they had first arrived at Camelot, he kept all his emotions bottled up inside. But this Merlin seemed so vulnerable. Piper kneeled down in front of him, and when he didn't look up, she grabbed his hands, gently, forcing him to look at her.

"Merlin, I want you to think. How many people have you saved? Not just in person, but all the people of the old religion and future generations. You are the reason magic isn't shunned. How many people have you spared?"

Merlin looked into her eyes. When he spoke he voice was barely a whisper. "Not enough."

Piper touched his cheek; he didn't shy away.

"You think you don't deserve happiness," he said. "But you're the reason the Guinevere is going to have a baby. You're reason I still have all my fingers. I know you've saved people before you came to Camelot. So, I'll ask you the same question. How many people have you saved?"

Piper waited a moment, look at her hand on Merlin's face, before meeting his eyes again. "Not enough."

Merlin reached up to the hand on his face and held it, before sliding it over to his lips. He didn't kiss her hand, but just held it there gingerly, their eyes never losing contact. He leaned forward, and she automatically did too, so they were just inches apart.

"Then save me," Merlin whispered.

"I can do that," Piper said, even quieter.

And just like that, their lips meant for the second time. The kiss was just as gently as the one they had had the night before, but this time, that little bit they had been missing had been filled. Piper believed they would have stayed like that forever had it not been for—

"Ahem," a small cough sounded.

Both Merlin and Piper startled, breaking away from each other quickly, glancing at the sound. Guinevere stood by the door to the study, her arms were folded casually and she had the oddest expression on her face. Piper and Merlin bother stood up, their back straight as boards.

"Guinevere!" Piper said. "You're done with your break already?"

"Actually, I can read a few more pages if you—um, are busy," Guinevere replied with a sly smile. Piper shook her head.

"No, we were just—er—We were," she looked to Merlin for help, but the warlock was avoiding all eye contact. Piper would swear he was blushing.

"You were just getting to know each other a bit better?" Guinevere seemed amused at Piper's flustered look.

"Well, Merlin here wanted to—um—speak to you," Piper said. Merlin threw a glare at her.

"Oh, no, no. I've actually got to be headed back to Gaius," he said already heading towards the door.

"And I've got to finish putting your clothes away," Piper said.

"Of course, of course. It's amazing how both of you are such hard workers. I'm sure you're both _very_ dedicated to everything you put your mind to," Guinevere said with a wink.

That was the first time Piper could remember blushing.


	13. Exhaustion

**I found more Merlin fans at school3 What are Merlin fans even called? Merlinites? Merlinicans? Help me out here!:)**

Guinevere never missed a moment the following day to slide Piper knowing looks and mischievous smiles, throwing in snide comments every now and then about what she had witnessed between her and Merlin. Piper finally received a break, however, when Guinevere had her hour free-time and Piper excused herself to grab something to eat.

She decided she didn't have time to make herself something to eat at home, so she went to the local tavern. She didn't usually make a habit of frequenting the pub, but it was only an hour past noon and the amount of drunks there would be greatly diminished. On the way ran into Percival, literally, as she rounded the corner and would have fallen had he not have caught her.

"Piper? You alright?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"I'm fine, just been out of sorts today," she said.

He seemed worried. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, but Percival remained unconvinced. "Really, Perce," she said using the nickname he hated. "Just been feeling exhausted."

"Are you getting enough sleep?" He asked.

"It doesn't help. I go to sleep and I wake up and it's like I never went to sleep at all," she said, and like clockwork, she yawned.

"Well, if you still feel tired you should talk to Gaius," he said and smiled a little. "I'm sure it's just because everyone's anxious for Guinevere's baby to arrive."

"Yeah, me too," Piper said and smiled at him. She waited a moment before asking. "How are you?"

He was silent for a moment. Even though she had expected him to give one of those I-am-manly-and-I-only-miss-Gwaine-a-little-bit-and -I-never-cry-answers, instead he said something completely unexpected. "Not as good as you are, I suppose." He winked at her and Piper's eyes grew wide.

"My bloody God!" Piper said. "Does everyone in the entire kingdom know?!"

Percival just laughed.

"Percival, you _do _know I can kill you right?" Piper said, trying to sound threatening. But, he just laughed again.

"Like to see you try," he said with another wink. And just like that, she was smiling again. She lightly shoved his shoulder.

"See you around, Perce."

Percival nodded and left, Piper heading in the opposite direction.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Piper sat at the bar to eat her food, chatting with Matilda, one of the waitresses who also happened to double as the closest thing Piper had to a friend outside of work. Matilda was a very pretty, petite girl with long, black hair. Her mother worked as a seamstress, but brewed a lot of the liquor they served at the pub.

"So, a little birdy told me something about you," Matilda chimed, leaning across the bar. Piper rolled her eyes.

"What did I tell you about listening to birds? They're liars," Piper said, then took a drink of her water.

"Doesn't make their song any less interesting," Matilda said in her usual sing-song voice. She kept talking. "You see a certain birdy told this other birdy that told _this_ birdy," she said pointing to herself, "that you have a beau."

Piper didn't answer, just chewed her food.

"OH MY-no!" Matilda exclaimed and several people turned to look at her. "Who is it?" She said quieter.

"It's um—" She paused and Matilda egged her on with her eyes. "It's—It's _Merlin_."

Matilda's eyes grew wide. "_Merlin_?! Not, like, _the_ Merlin?" Piper slowly nodded.

Matilda shook her head before smirking at Piper. "So," she said slyly, "was the kiss _magical_?" At Piper's glare, she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I had to ask." She laughed again, about to say something before someone called her name from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," she said to Piper, "and I expect you to tell me everything."

Piper would have laughed under normal circumstances, but she was too tired. She barely ate any of her food, even though she knew she would need it just to stay awake for the rest of the day. She left a note to Matilda with her money, telling her she would talk to her tomorrow.

No one knew that she was unintentionally telling a lie.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT OMG YOU SHOULD STILL READ IT. JUST SAYING. CAPS LOCK IS SO BOLD AND DEMANDING. AHH!**


	14. Taken

Somehow, Piper made it through the rest of the work day, Guinevere having even more contractions. Piper knew this meant she was probably going to give birth within the next week. She went to bed early that night, not even bothering to eat dinner and not even noticing Samson, seemingly asleep in a corner. Piper fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

She was unaware of the woman coming out of the back room. The touch on her face. The spell. She didn't notice anything herself moving. Her head lifting of the pillow. Herself being lifted onto a horse. And, sadly, no one else did either.


End file.
